rucfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Fall
The Great Fall refers to an event where the Radioactive Uber Clans island was invaded by evil demon Mikennemonic, his Demon Army, and the newly introduced Cosmic Six assaulted the RUC by surprised, causing many casualties and a temporary collapse of the RUC. The Fall One day, after the RUCs vacation from everything, evil demon Mike sent his vessel forces commanded by SpotxSpott to assault the RUC when they least expected it. Knowing he wanted to get rid of them once and for all, Mike opened the One-Hundred Seals of Marth to summon Those who shouldn't be named: ''The Cosmic Six. The assault was going on as Mike and Popeye fought. The Cosmic Six leader, Stoo'thoo The Wise-Eye, came from the Cosmic portal and began to drain Popeye of his energy. Felix the Cat came to rescue Popeye before losing one of his whiskers from the eye. During the assault, an Emergency vessel ship was opened up for the RUC members to escape. During the attack though, Lady Tremaine was giving birth to her and the Noids baby, Noid Junior in the middle of a burning building. She ordered two soldiers to help her give birth while the building was burning. The fires however, consumed those soldiers which still haunt Tremaine to this day. One of the Cosmic Six members, Bane was fighting the RUC and he managed to kill RUC member Mr. Rogers by snapping his neck. This haunts Popeye to this day. Jafar was escaping Banes evil madness when he tripped on a rock and twisted his ankle, forcing him to be paralyzed for three months. This haunted Felix the cat, who saw this. Popeye let the REST OF THE Radioactive Uber Clan to escape, leaving him to fight Stoo'Thoo. The two of them fought but Popeye hit his head on a boulder. Stoo'Thoo used his atomic lasers to warp Popeyes mind into creating a new personality, Rug Rock to take over his body while he threw him on a small raft. In this moment, the RUC was destroyed temporarily. After the Fall Without their leader, The RUC had to find a new leader. In a contest of the wits, Fat Albert became the temporary leader. Regardless, some RUC members can't live without their friend, Popeye so they decided to live different lives until the day Popeye was found. Jabberjaw decided to become a bartender at ''Big Hals pub. ''Jafar was teaching Albert how to be a leader in the day and looking for Popeye with Felix at night. Dr. Zitbag became a scientist at ''Jimmy Jame James university to teach people Quantum Physics. The Street Sharks and Powerpuff Girls joined forces to fight criminals and demons in cities. Ruben's Nuts fell into a deep depression and bit his tongue while managing a few businesses. Cyril Sneer was fighting his own battles.Garfield opened his own Restaurant. Alf and Pink Panther were with Indiana Jones, investigating treasure. Count Chocula was selling chocolate bars to little kids. Peter Griffin was guarding the Remnants of the RUC until the day came they would team up once more. Rug Rock became a multi-millionare businessmen who would promote many people. However deep down, in the mental world of Popeyes mind, he was torturing Popeye. Felix eventually found Rug Rock and realized it was Popeye. However, he realized nothing was working. That was when the ancient mage, Kermit the Frog who was watching Popeye since his birth came to help Felix. With a combination of an ancient, Babylonian spell and spilling coffee on Popeyes head, Rug Rock was thrown into Popeyes Mind and he reemerged. As a sign of gratitude, Kermit was recruited into the RUC as the RUC's Ancient Mage and Scouter as well as his successor for if Popeye were to die, he would give leadership to Kermit. Now, the RUC has reemerged at their new base with Kermit the Frog recruiting new members to fight the Demons and the Cosmic Six. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Event